CIUMAN PERTAMA
by gaaichino
Summary: Ino Yamanaka berusia  sekitar 26 tahun yang masih mengharapkan pujaan hatinya sasuke harus berurusan dengan seorang siswa sekolahan, karena sebuah insiden, "ci...um, cium, kau menciumku bibi" ejek si rambut merah
1. prolog

**CIUMAN PERTAMA**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GANRE: ROMANCE**

**AU, OOC, TYPO**

**RATED: T**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

Dipagi hari yang cerah terlihat seorang wanita berjalan seraya menelpon dan membuka-buka map kuning yang dibawanya, wanita itu berusia 25 tahun, wajahnya begitu cantik seperti boneka Barbie, rambut pirang pucatnya yang panjang dan lurus dibiarkan terurai, pakaian yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat rapi ala gadis kantoran. Karena tak memperhatikan jalan ia pun menabrak pohon

_Palm_

"Ittaii…" keluhnya sambil mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang sakit terbentur pohon.

Kesialan tak sampai di situ saja. Ia juga ketinggalan bus kali ini, yang ingin ia naiki, dan karena bus itu jugalah dirinya harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali, alhasil tetap saja dirinya selalu tertinggal mengingat banyak penumpang yang ingin naik setiap jam pagi entah itu anak sekolah, maupun para pekerja kantoran. Terkadang dirinya juga harus berdesak-desakan dengan para penumpang lain untuk bisa masuk bus, kalau tidak dirinya akan tertinggal.

Dan sekarang ini dengan terpaksa ia harus menunggu bus berikutnya dan berebut dengan penumpang lainnya saat bus tiba.

'_Seseorang memberitahuku, cinta itu seperti menunggu bus. Bus yang datang bukanlah bus yang selalu kau harapkan. Dan saat bus yang kau harapkan datang, akan ada saja rintangan yang menghalanginya. Ini terjadi setiap saat'_

Wanita itu tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino, setelah menunggu beberapa menit bus kedua pun datang dan ia harus berebut dengan penumpang lain, Ino sangat kepayahan tak bisa masuk banyak sekali orang yang mendorong, maupun menariknya dan membuat kepalanya pusing, Ia pun kembali menunggu bus karena bus sudah penuh.

Apa yang dialaminya sama seperti kisah cintanya.

.

.

.

_**Flash back**_

Sejak SMA Ino menyukai Sasuke namun ia hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh, seperti saat ini, Ino memperhatikan sasuke dari jendela laboratorium sekolah yang mengarah langsung pada lapangan basket.

"Tembakan yang bagus sasuke" puji sugetsu

"Hn"

Di mata Ino Sasuke sangat tampan dan keren jago dalam semua kegiatan olahraga, dan cerdas. Walaupun cinta itu mustahil Ino masih berharap, tak peduli berapa tahun ia harus menunggu. Namun akhirnya kisah cinta penuh harapan itu berakhir setelah Ino tahu sasuke dan Karin pacaran dan memutuskan melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri bersama.

Ino sadar hidupnya harus terus berjalan, ia pun melanjutkan studinya ke Tokyo. Ia berharap bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang namun ia tak punya perasaan sampai sekarang. Ino berpikir kalau ia masih menantikan sasuke.

_**End of the flash back**_

.

.

'_SASUKE…'_ guman Ino, pikirannya masih melayang memikirkan masa lalunya, sampai-sampai dirinya tak menyadari jika di sampingnya ada seorang pemuda berambut merah berseragam SMA yang sedang tertidur nyaman di bahunya.

.

.

.

**SILAHKAN REVIEW**

**LANJUT TIDAK?**

**Silahkan beri masukan**

**Ciuman pertama versi naruto .**


	2. Chapter 2 INSIDENT

**CIUMAN PERTAMA**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GANRE: ROMANCE**

**AU, OOC, TYPO**

**RATED: T**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oh baby…_

_Oh baby…_

_Oh baby, I…_

Ino yang mendengar hpnya berbunyi bergegas kearah tempat tidur untuk mengangkat panggilan yang masuk

"Hello…ada apa ni tumbeng jam sore begini nelpon?" tanya Ino bosan.

"Itu…sorry deh pig kalau mengganggu, Cuma mau menyampaikan lusa kita ada acara reunian SMA" ucap Sakura penuh semangat.

"Ahh…malas" T_T

"Datanglah Ino, siapa yang akan menyangka jika kamu akan bertemu jodohmu di sana, iya! Kan…? Ucap Sakura asal.

"Iya deh…iya…!" Ino akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino pun datang ke acara reuni sekolah. Ia duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya Sakura dan Deidara. Sakura mencoba membangunkan Deidara yg sedang memejamkan mata layaknya seseorang yg sedang bermeditasi.

"Dei…" panggil Sakura

"?"

"Dei…" panggil sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Deidara yang tidak menjawab panggilannya

"?" masih tak ada jawaban

"DEIDARA…." Teriak sakura kesal

Deidara akhirnya membuka mata dengan bosan, sambil mengorek lubang telinga yang menjadi korban teriakan Sakura "Ada apa wahai makhluk fana?" tanya Deidara pelan ala cucok ( di fft ini Deidara cucok . )

"Selagi kau meditasi, apa kau tau, bintang tamu yg hadir dipesta malam ini? sangat... seksi..." ucap Sakura senang.

Deidara langsung membuka matanya lebar "Hentikan! aku sedang berhibernasi…aku sedang diet cowok!" seru Deidara jual mahal.

"Hei!hei! lihat!" Sakura berteriak kegirangan karena seseorang yg dia maksud sudah datang.

Ino dan Deidara pun serentak menoleh kearah yang Sakura maksud.

Ino sangat terkejut melihat orang itu.

Orang yang menjadi objek penglihatan mereka berjalan dengan begitu gagahnya dengan menggunakan jas yang terlihat mahal, dengan rambut emonya.

"Wow...dia keren" komentar Deidara kecentilan, dengan mata berbentuk love.

Ternyata yg dimaksud Sakura adalah Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi pria dewasa dan semakin tampan juga keren.

"Sasuke..." ucap Ino bengong, ia benar-benar tak percaya bisa bertemu Sasuke.

Sakura dan Deidara berlari menuju Sasuke.

'A_ku tau ini mustahil, tapi tidak lagi. sekarang dia kembali lagi dalam kehidupanku. aku tak pernah membayangkan moment ini sebelumnya. tapi ini nyata' batin Ino._

Semua orang yang hadir memberi tepuk tangan dan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan meriah. Ino menatap Sasuke dari tempat duduknya. Ino masih belum mempercayai hal ini, sampai saat dimana Sasuke mendekati dirinya yang masih belum tersadar.

"Kau Ino kan?" sapa Sasuke, kemudian ia tersenyum.

Ino menoleh dan melihat Sasuke begitu dekat wajahya, hanya berjarak 10 cm. ia benar-benar terkejut hingga membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang.

.

.

Ino dan Sasuke bicara berdua dan saling duduk berhadapan. Ino tampak malu-malu, wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Aku kira kau masih tinggal di london" ucap Ino lembut, dan dalam mode super cutenya, tampak plaster tertempel di jidatnya, akibat terjatuh mencium lantai tadi.

"Setelah aku mengambil gelar BA ku di Harvard, aku mengambil gelar MA di Oxford, lalu aku kembali ke negeri ini. ada urusan penting. dan... " ucap Sasuke belum selesai.

"Dan kau sendiri?" tanya Ino

"Ya, aku sendiri." jawab Sasuke.

Ino senang mendengarnya.

'_Akhirnya ini kesempatanmu Ino, ayo…berjuanglah!' inner Ino menjerit bahagia_

"Aku baru tiba, dan terlalu sibuk untuk mencari teman. Aku baru datang. boleh aku minta nomormu?" ucap Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum girang. Ia lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke dengan sangat malu-malu.

**.**

**.**

Ino berada di toilet "Yes! yes! YES..." ia berteriak senang sambil berjoget-joget seperti orang yang kebelet pipis, ia bahagia dengan apa yang barusan saja terjadi padanya.

.

.

Ino tampak sedang duduk dihalte menunggu bus. kali ini ia menunggu bus dengan wajah yg ceria.

'_Jika cinta seperti menunggu bus, kurasa setiap menit yg berlalu pantas untuknya. mungkin bisa bertahun-tahun, tapi bus ku sudah datang sekarang. aku akan naik bus ini dan memulai perjalananku' bathin Ino_

Didalam bus pun ia duduk tenang dengan senyum yang lembut sangat bahagia. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah yg duduk disebelah Ino, anak itu tertidur dangan posisi kepala bersandar di bahu Ino, sontak kemudian membuat suasana ceria dihati Ino menghilang dan berubah menjadi kesal. Ino mencoba menggerakkan dan memajukan bahunya sedikit kedepan agar anak laki-laki itu tidak bersandar padanya, alhasil kepala anak yang berambut merah itu terjatuh kebelakang. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam anak berambut merah itu menggosok kepalanya yang sedikit sakit dengan sebelah tangan karena terbentur kaca bus dibelakangnya. walaupun sempat terjatuh, anak laki-laki itu masih menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Ino. Ino semakin kesal

'_Sabar Ino…sabar…nanti wajah cantikmu hilang'_

Ino akhirnya menyerah dan pasrah bahunya dijadikan sandaran si merah

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengantar Ino berangkat kekantor dengan mobilnya. sesampai di depan kantor, Ino turun dari mobil dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu, nanti aku akan menelponmu" pesan Sasuke pada Ino yang masih berada pada posisi stir mobil

"Iya!" ucap Ino dengan mode cutenya "Bye-bye" sambung Ino sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

sebelum hendak pergi, tanpa terduga Sasuke meraih tangan Ino dan menciumnya. Ino tersenyum geli dibuatnya.

Sasuke lalu melepas tangan Ino untuk bersiap pergi "Bye" ucapnya.

"Ada bulu anjing dikemejamu" seru Ino saat melihat bahu Sasuke tertempel bulu anjing "Anjing bulunya selalu rontok, tapi kau tetap saja menggendongnya." lanjutnya.

"Dimana?" tanya Sasuke seraya memeriksa kemejanya.

"Disebelah sana!" jawab Ino seraya menunjuk.

Ino memberikan bantuan pada Sasuke untuk mengambil bulu anjing itu. ia memasukkan kepalanya kedalam mobil untuk meraih bulu anjing.

Sakura dan Deidara yg saat itu sedang melihat Ino dan Sasuke, mengira kalau Ino dan Sasuke sedang berciuman.

"Ciuman?" seru Sakura histeris dari kejauhan.

Deidara menggigit jarinya dengan gemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Ino masuk kedalam lift, Deidara dan Sakura ikut masuk, mereka berdua menyerbu Ino.

"Saat dia mengantarmu, aku melihat semuanya...um" ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum centil

Ino yg tak tau kalau kedua temannya telah salah paham padanya, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"KETAHUAN!" seru Sakura bersamaan Deidara.

Ino hanya tersenyum-senyum bodoh

"Dasar penggoda! genit! kau merayunya! um" umpat Deidara mengomel-ngomel.

"Benar!" seru Sakura menyetujui.

"Tapi aku suka um!" ucap Deidara centil.

"Dasar genit!" ejek Sakura pada Deidara, yang ternyata sebenarnya mendukung kelakuan Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampai diruang kerja mereka, Ino lalu meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja, belum sempat pantatnya menyentuh kursi, kedua tangannya ditarik oleh Deidara dan Sakura. Kedua mata Ino hanya bisa terbelalak melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau tau, ciuman pertama sangat penting." ucap Deidara pada Ino dengan antusias.

Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan apa yg dikatakan Deidara.

"Itu akan menentukan masa depanmu bersama kekasihmu" lanjut Deidara memberitahu Ino.

Ino hanya diam mendengarkan dengan seksama nasehat dari Deidara, begitupun dengan sakura ia menjadi pendengar yang setia sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku putus dengan mantan pacarku gara-gara ciuman pertama. Lidahnya besar sekali! saat bibirku menekan bibirnya, ludahnya kemana-mana. rasanya seperti mencium anjing buldog" cerita Deidara dengan gaya cabe-cabeannya.

Sakura dan Ino jijik mendengarnya.

"Intinya, jika ciuman pertamamu sukses, kemungkinan hubungan kalian akan berjalan lancar." ucap Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Itu benar!" seru Deidara, lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Semoga sukses!" seru Sakura seraya menepuk lengan Ino lalu kembali kemeja kerjanya juga.

Ino hanya menimpali nasehat-nasehat kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum-senyum tak jelas seperti orang bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino begitu bahagia karena ia bersama dengan Sasuke di puncak gunung Fuji dengan pemandangan yang begitu indah banyak bunga-bunga yang bertebaran, mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan saling menatap satu sama lain, wajah ino bersemu merah sangat cantik, dan tambah manis.

"Ino…" ucap Sasuke dengan lembut "Aishiteru…aku mencintaimu Ino" sambungnya.

Ino sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, mata Ino membulat tak percaya, dan senyum di wajah Ino semakin bertambah, bahagia, senang, terharu, itulah yang Ino rasakan.

Sasuke yang melihat Ino yang begitu manis di matanya, ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit ke wajah Ino.

Ino yang merasa jika Sasuke akan menciumnya spontan menutup kedua matanya untuk menyambut bibir Sasuke. Sedikit lagi jarak antara keduanya akan terhapus, kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Kecelakaan!" teriak salah satu penumpang didalam bus.

Ino yang sedang melamun sambil menutup kedua matanya refleks membuka mata, membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lalu melihat kearah luar kaca jendela bus, dilihatnya sepeda motor tergeletak di aspal karena menabrak mobil dari belakang yang terparkir di jalan.

Sepintas suara pemilik mobil terdengar di telinga Ino "Aku sudah beri tanda! Kau tidak lihat ya!" maki pemilik mobil pada si pelaku.

Saat Ino berbalik

_CUP..._

Tanpa sengaja ia berciuman dengan seorang pria yang duduk disampingnya, pria itu sebenarnya juga ingin melihat kearah luar jendela yang berada di samping Ino, untuk melihat kecelakaan itu.

Mereka berdua sontak terkejut dan saling menatap atas insiden ciuman yang barusan mereka alami. Pria itu adalah seorang murid sekolah menengah yang pernah tertidur didalam bus dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Ino, si rambut merah dengan tato AI didahinya.

Mereka spontan langsung menutup mulut masing-masing.

"Kya...!" Ino berteriak histeris, "Kau mengacaukan fu ji ku…!" omel Ino kesal.

"Fuji apa, bibi?" tanya murid sekolah itu santai.

Ino menatap pria itu kesal, Ia menyenggol-nyenggol bahu si pria merah agar dia bergeser sedikit untuk memberi keluasan untuk berdiri karena ia ingin turun dari bus.

"Ada apa denganmu?" ucap si rambut merah dengan ekspresi datar

"Minggir, aku turun disini!" teriak Ino pada sopir bus seraya menggedor-gedor pintu bus, karena ia sangat sangat kesal.

Si rambut merah hanya memperhatikan tingkah si gadis pirang yang ia panggil bibi dengan heran.

"Kita harus bicara" ucap murid sekolah.

"Dasar kurang ajar! aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi, orang gila!" omel Ino.

Ino kembali berteriak minta turun dari bus "Tolong berhenti! Aku turun di sini!"

"Tidak boleh turun selain dihalte, bibi..." ucap kernet bus, dengan wajah ketus, mengejek. Padahal wajah si karnet lebih tua dari pada Ino tapi dia memanggilnya bibi.

Ino semakin kesal mendengarnya. sedangkan murid sekolah itu tampak tersenyum melihat Ino diejek oleh si karnet bus.

"Hey! kau panggil aku apa? orang gila? apa aku seperti orang gila? kaulah orang yang..." ucap murid sekolah belum selesai.

"Hey...berhenti!" teriak Ino.

murid sekolah itu memajukan bibirnya kedepan mengejek Ino.

"Diam, dasar mesum!" teriak Ino lagi.

"...mencium aku!" ucap si rambut merah melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terputus tadi.

"Aku tak bermaksud menciummu! maaf.." seru Ino kesal.

"Kau tidak sengaja, lalu kenapa minta maaf?" ucap si rambut merah.

"Entahlah…oke, itu kecelakaan! tapi aku tak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" seru Ino sedikit salah tingkah.

"Benarkah? jelas-jelas kau menciumku" seru si rambut merah.

Ino lalu melihat ke sekeliling semua penumpang memperhatikan mereka berdua. ia lalu menyuruh murid sekolah itu untuk diam "Diamlah!".

"Kita memang berciuman, mau bagaimana lagi? kau menciumku. kau menciumku... mencium..." seru murid sekolah sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, mengejek.

Ino sangat jengkel dengan sikap murid sekolah itu. Ia lalu memukul kepala murid sekolah itu menggunakan tas dan map dokumennya, berkali-kali. Bukannya berhenti saat si rambut merah dipukuli dia semakin mengejek Ino sambil terus memonyongkan bibirnya.

Tanpa sengaja, Ino menjatuhkan ponselnya di atas tas murid sekolah yg dipukulinya itu. parahnya lagi Ino tidak tau kalau ponselnya jatuh.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Ino turun dari bus dengan wajah kesal. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah murid sekolah yang masih berada di bus dengan ekspresi wajah marah. Murid sekolah itu membalas tatapan marah Ino dengan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Ino saat bus hendak melaju kembali.

Ino yang melihatnya membuang muka.

T_T

Sesampainya diapartement Ino, ia mengusap-usap mulut dengan tangannya berkali-kali, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan agar emosinya saat ini berkurang.

Ia meraih tasnya lalu mengacak-acak isinya, sebenarnya ia lagi mencari handphone, karena kunjung tak menemukannya. Ia menumpahkan semua isi didalam tasnya, namun ponselnya tak ada.

.

.

.

**SILAHKAN REVIEW**

**Terimakasih yang udah follow maupun yang favoritkan, dan yang reviews**

**Apa yang akan Ino lakukan untuk menemukan handphonennya**

**Kalian pasti taukan! Ponselnya dimana?**

**Jangan bilang-bilang pada Ino ya**

**Ciuman pertama versi naruto .**

**Gaara: min kok gue gitu, hancur sudah wajah stoic ku, gue kan dingin, ngapain ku jg mesum gitu.**

**Sasuke: apalagi gue! Hancur sudah martabat uchiha yang terkenal cool**

**Author: Sas…sejak kapan loe jual martabat dingin? Martabat enaknya di makan klo lagi hangat-hangat sas…, dengar ya Gaara loe itu kan udah tobat tu skali-kali kek, siapa suruh sahabatan ma naruto ketularan deh mesumnya.**

**Sasuke: Gaara ayo kita gebukin authornya**

**Gaara: setuju**

**Ino: hei…hei… diam! Kalian tau gak hp ku dimana?**

**Author: kamu mau tau hpmu di mana?… sampein dulu donk pesanku pada pembaca yang gue bisikin tadi**

**Ino: jangan lupa yac…baca kelanjutan ceritanya, makasih! .**

**Author: di chapter selanjutnya kamu akan tau hp km dimana hehehehe...**


End file.
